


Artificial Love

by iwa_chan_u_boke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Drunk Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_chan_u_boke/pseuds/iwa_chan_u_boke
Summary: Hinata got heartbroken on valentines day
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 225





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Im a newbie here so im very sorry if I make any mistakes but I just really wanted to write a story.
> 
> I hope you guys like it...by the way im not very good at making story's but oh well I could at least give it a try.

_February 14_

The day of Love...The day where people buy gifts for their loved ones or even confess their love to them.

Most people get married on that day

Most people just buy gifts for their boyfriends or girlfriends

Most people confess their love on that day

Most people just stay home, watch Netflix and cry

Most people hang out with their friends

Now Hinata wasn't doing any of those...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hinata was walking happily through the walls holding some chocolates and a giant teddybear.

Most people were looking at the gifts he had in his hands

Hinata didn't mind them, he kept walking with his eyes full of joy looking like he was gonna see someone

Hinata arrived at the classroom, he peeked his head through the door looking for Kageyama.

He found him and that made him even happier, but

 **'Wait who are those girls**?' Hinata thought 

Hinata was curious...

Hinata had a plan..even though it seemed kinda weird he still wanted to do it.

Hinata looked around to see if he found Asahi, he knew Asahi had some wigs in his locker...

Why the hell does Asahi have wigs in his locker I d k

Hinata ran upstairs to the third year area to see if he found Asahi, luckily he did. Hinata asked Asahi if he could borrow one of his wigs. " **I mean sure just please give it back"** Asahi said as he gave Hinata a black wig.

Hinata took it as he said thank you. He wondered why the hell does Asahi carry wigs around, well third years do take theatre class so maybe he needs to play some specific characters that don't have brown hair like his.

Hinata ran backdown downstairs

He checked if Kageyama was still there

To his surprise he was still there...and was also still talking to those girls

Hinata put the wig on and checked to see if Kageyama was still talking to the girls

Hinata received lots of stares from different people but he didn't care.

He left the chocolates and teddy bears outside the classroom.

Hinata snuck in the classroom and sat next to Kageyama's seat and tried to hear the conversation the 3 were having

**"You're so hot Kageyama"**

**"Too bad you're dating that twig** **Hinata"**

**"Oh don't worry ladies I was just using him" Kageyama said**

Those words hurt Hinata very much

Hinata covered his mouth trying to hold the tears in, yes he was hurt but he also wanted to keep listening.

Hinata turned his head with eyes wide open..

Kageyama pulled on of the girls in to kiss him 

Hinata looked at both of their lips lock.

The girl deepend the kiss and started to run her hand through Kageyama's hair

Kageyama opened his eyes and made eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata felt a tear running through his cheek, well actually not one but many tears

Hinata was technically sobbing but he had his mouth covered to avoid making any noise

Kageyama pulled away from the girl **" Hinata..."**

Hinata ignored Kageyama and stood up from his chair

**"I really h-hope that..s-she treats you b-better than-- did"**

**"Hinata wait..."**

Hinata left running not looking back

He grabbed the gift's and left the school

**"I hate v-valentines day.."** he said while crying

He went to the park that Kageyama and him used to go to a lot

**"I really really wish Valentine's Day didn't exist"** he said while trying to wipe off the tears off of his face

He knew a lot of people were staring at him but that didn't matter now

He heard some footsteps coming towards him

He looked up to see who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back again I’ll be working on this series, once I finish it I might do an Iwaoi one but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! ✨🥺

Hinata looked up to see who it was

”C-can I help you sir?” He said while trying to force a smile

”Looks like someone had a bad day.” Said the unknown person

”I’m having a bad day too..but would you mind telling me what happened?” He said while smiling

”My boyfriend cheated on me today...”

”Well that sucks, how did you find out?”

”Well it’s a kind of a long story..but I guess I can tell you...”

“Wait no what am I doing...I’m sorry but my mom said I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

The guy laughed

”What are you..and 8 year old?” He said as he laughed uncontrollably 

The guys stopped laughing and finally introduced himself

”My name’s Atsumu Miya”

Hinata figured that it would be rude if he didn’t introduce himself too

”Nice to meet you, I’m Shoyo Hinata” 

Shoyo tried to force a smile 

“That’s a nice name, how old are you Shoyo?”

”I’m 16 years old..how old are you?

”I’m 17-“

Suddenly it started raining

Atsumu and Shoyo both quickly realized and stood up 

“Well I should get going now-“ 

”We don’t have to stop talking y’know” Atsumu interrupted 

“What do you mean?” Shoyo said

”M-May I have your number Shoyo..?” Atsumu said as he blushed

There was nothing but the sound of the rain pouring 

“S-sure! I mean yes you can have my number..” 

Shoyo gave Atsumu his number

”Well I think both of us should get going now..” Atsumu said as he put his phone in his pocket

”y-yeah, well it was nice meeting you Atsumu...”

”Call me” Atsumu whispered in Shoyo’s ear

Then both Atsumu and Shoyo left soaked in water 

after a 30 minute walk, Shoyo arrived to his house

”Mom I’m home!”   
  


No one responded.

”I guess she’s at work”

Shoyo went to his room

He started taking off his wet clothes but then suddenly his phone started ringing

He looked over to see who it was

it was Kageyama...

Shoyo ignored the call and blocked him

Suddenly his phone started ringing again

but this time it wasn’t Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m planning to make a new story after this one but I can’t choose a ship, can you guys give me ideas


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata catches feelings uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEYYYY: lmao sorry

Hinata picked up his phone to see who was calling him. Once he picked it up and saw who it was he got really exited.

It was Atsumu

Hinata forgot about putting on his clothes and just jumped on his bed and picked up the call.

"Hello?" Hinata said

"Hey Shoyo, what's up?"

Hinata closed his eyes while smiling and said "I-im grood! "

"You're grood?"

" I-im sorry I meant good.."

Atsumu started laughing leaving Hinata embarrassed

'im such a mess...' Hinata thought

"You're funny Shoyo, I like you"

There was silent for almost about 20 seconds

"Y-you like me?" Hinata said excitedly

"Yeah, I mean not in that way but like uhh I just like you in a friend way haha y'know"

"Oh.."

"Well um anyways I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet at Starbucks tomorrow, y'know we could chill and get to know more about each other"

"Sure, can it be after 3?"

"Sounds good" "Alright then, Starbucks after 3 it is"

"Ok,well then-"

**INCOMING FACETIME CALL**

"Why are you calling me on FaceTime?"

"Just answer-"

Hinata answered quickly

"Heyyyy" said Atsumu

"Hiiii" answered Hinata 

They both talked and joked until both of them got tired

_**The next morning** _

Hinata got up and got ready for school

He was a bit scared because he didn't want to see Kageyama

He thought that maybe if he avoided him he wouldn't have to talk to him.

Later on when Hinata checked his missing calls he found ( 68) missed calls from Kageyama

**When Hinata arrived to school**

Hinata went to put his shoes in his locker

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder and so he turned around to see who it was

Just as he thought, it was Kageyama

"Hinata..Look I can explain"

"It's fine, I don't need any explanations"

"It wasn't what it looked like I swear!"

"Listen I understand if you don't love me anymore, and im sorry if I wasn't enough for you but I really hope that she's a better person than me and that she makes you happy, Goodbye Kageyama"

Hinata left sniffling while one tear rolled down slowly down his cheek

"Shoyo wait!-" Suddenly someone interrupted Kageyama's words

Arika or also known as the girl Kageyama was kissing the other day

"Hey Tobio-kun!" she said

Hinata couldn't help but hear their conversation

"what do you want Arika?" he responded

"Why are you acting so bitchy, we were literally acting all lovey dovey at your house yesterday."

Hinata's face turned pale

He decided that he should just leave and move on

**After those 8 hours of torture or in short words called school**

Hinata immediately texted his mom that he would be a bit late for Dinner today

So he continued to make his way happily to Starbucks

**After a 10 minute walk from his school to** **Starbucks**

Hinata finally arrived

As he opened the door the sweet aroma of coffee filled his nose

He looked around to see if he saw Atsumu, he looked everywhere but he didn't find him

So he just sat down in an empty seat waiting for him

A tall man approached the seat in front of Hinata and sat down

"So you did come after all" he giggled

"Oh hey Atsumu, I didn't see you enter the store"

"That's because I was here before you"

"Oh really?, wait so you were waiting for me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry to for keeping you waiting" 

"It's fine don't worry, but let's go order"

Hinata stood up and followed Atsumu

They chatted for a bit and before they knew it they were next in line

"Can I have a grande caramel Frappuccino and a-"

"A mocha cookie crumble Frappuccino please" interrupted Hinata

After they ordered they went to sit down again and keep on chatting

"So, do you have any siblings Shoyo?"

"Yeah I have a sister, her name's Natsu, what about you?"

"I have a twin brother-"

"WOAH REALLY? what's his name!!!"

"His name is Osamu-"

"WOW, your name's even look alike!"

"Is having a twin that cool though, I actually hate it"

"Why!?!? It's so cool, I've always wanted a twin!"

"Well, it's just not that-"

" A caramel Frappuccino and a mocha cookie crumble for Atsumu "

Atsumu stood up and got their drinks 

He gave Hinata his Frappuccino and sat down

"So Atsumu, quick change of topic...Are you single by any chance?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp uhm I kinda want it to be a surprise...soooo um ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I started reading Killing Stalking and I am convinced that Atsumu and Sangwoo are twins

Atsumu looked at Hinata with a surprised look on his face

"Oh uhm well yeah" Atsumu said while blushing very hard

"I-i uhm I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable-" Hinata said while shaking his hands hysterically

"No, No it's fine. But what about you, Are you single?"

Atsumu made deep eye contact with Hinata

"Yeah, I'm single"

'We're both single...IT MIGHT BE A SIGN!!!' Hinata thought

"Oh one question Atsumu..."

"What?"

"Uhm...Are you attracted to guys?"

There was nothing but silence and the sound of relaxing cafe music between the 2 of them

"Yeah... and you?"

"Haha same here"

Hinata and Atsumu again had a very long conversation and became friends even more. It was about 7pm already when both of them started noticing that it was getting dark and that the cafe would close soon

"Well, it's getting pretty dark. We should get going" Atsumu said

"Yeah, it was nice hanging out"

"We should do this some time"

"Yeah.."

Hinata stood up and gave Atsumu a big hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna post tomorrow, SOWWY if it was too short .////,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey so uhm sorry if its too short but I promise to make the next one a bit longer. Feel free to ask questions about about the chapter in the comments

Atsumu hugged him back

They both backed away from the hug slowly

"U-uh im sorry, I don't know why I did that-" Hinata said

Atsumu interrupted hinata"Don't worry, Its fine" 

Both of their faces were as red as 2 tomatoes 

"Well...I guess goodbye" said Hinata

"Bye Shoyo"

They both left to their own houses

Hinata could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest 

He put his hand on his chest and said

"I know...I enjoyed it too"

Hinata felt his phone make a quick buzz sound and so he checked it

He saw that it was Nishinoya so he quickly looked at the text

-Hey Shoyo, Tanaka and I were going to the club on Friday to pick up some hot babes and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us-

Hinata replied

-Sure, im free on Friday so I guess I can go-

-Great! We'll keep talking about it tomorrow ttyl-

Hinata turned off his phone and kept walking to his house

When Hinata FINALLY got to his house

"Mom im home!"

"Im in the kitchen Shoyo!" His mom said

Hinata put his bag on top of the table 

"Nii chan, you're home!" said Natsu as she quickly ran into Hinata's arms

"Hey Natsu" Shoyo said as he kissed her forehead

"Why're you so late today Nii-chan?"

"Well you see Natsu, Nii-chan had to talk to someone about something very important"

"Well then Nii-chan come eat with me!"

Natsu took Shoyo's hand and lead him to the table full with delicious food

"UWOAH" 

Hinata immediately sat down and started eating

"Slow down Nii-chan, you look like a pig!"

Hinata kept on eating quickly until he saw his mom in the corner of his eye

"So, why were you late for dinner Shoyo?"

"Sorry Mom, I stayed at school taking a test"

"Oh then in that case then its okay

Hinata finished eating and quickly left to the bathroom to take a bath

After the bath (SOWWYYY IM LAZY OK)

Hinata went to his room and put on some clothes on

He bellyflopped into his bed full of soft blankets and pillows

"Why can't I get him off my mind ugh"

"Could it be love?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys im sorry but like I want it to be a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OYA OYA OYA

The Next Morning

Hinata woke up and started to get ready for school

Suddenly Hinata's mom came in

"Shoyo dear, you have no school today"

"What? How come, it's Thursday"

"I don't know, I got an email from your school. They said today and tomorrows classes will be cancelled"

"YAY!!' Shoyo screamed and started fangirl running across the room

"Well I'll be leaving for work, breakfast is on the table"

"Where's Natsu?"

"I already left her at pre-school"

"Oh ok then"

Hinata's mom checked the time and immediately kissed Shoyo in the cheek and ran off to work

Hinata was kinda bored so he texted Noya

"Hey Noya-san"

"Oh hey Shoyo, whaddup?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure call me"

Hinata called Noya

"Alright now this is better" Noya said

"Yeah"

"Ok so go on tell me"

"So y'know Kageyama and I broke up right"

Hinata could hear a voice saying "YOU GUYS WHAT!?" from Noya's background

"What was that?" Shoyo asked

"GODDAMIT TANAKA, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Noya screamed

"Oh by the way Shoyo, do you mind if Tanaka hears the conversation, I forgot to ask you that"

"Sure, it's okay"

"AH YEAHHHHH" Tanaka said

"So go on tell us the tea queen"

"Im a boy-" Hinata said

"Just tell us-" Noya said

"OK so basically Kageyama and I broke up because he was cheating on me with another girl and so I went to the park that we used to go on date's on and I met this really hot guy and we became friends and then yesterday we both went to the cafe together and we hugged each other and it felt so good and im very confused because I feel some kind of way when im around him and-"

"So you're basically in love?" Tanaka said

"Man he's growing up so fast Tanaka" Noya said 

"Oh shut up guys"

"But wait then...im in love with Atsumu!"

"Yeah that's what we just sa-"

Noya and Tanaka heard some fangirl screams across the phone

"Shoyo do you want your moment?"

'I'll call you guys back later! Don't forget about the club tomorrow, pick me up at my house at whichever hour BYEE!"

Hinata hung up and plopped into his bed screaming happily into his pillow 

"I moved on!!"

"But wait...what if Atsumu doesn't like me"

"it doesn't matter now, but at least I moved on from Kageyama"

Hinata heard someone knock on the front door

He thought it was the mailman so he went down and opened the door

"K-kageyama..?"

"Shoyo...Do you have minute's or probably hours"

"Hell no I don't want to talk to you-"

Kageyama stepped inside of the house and closed the door behind him

"Did you just-" Hinata froze there 

"Can we go to your room?"

"No"

Kageyama grabbed hinata's hand and went with him up the stairs to Hinata's bedroom

"BITCH I-"

Kageyama closed Hinata's bedroom door

Kageyama pinned Hinata against the wall 

"Im very sorry Shoyo, please forgive me"

"No Kageyama im sorry, but what you said to those girls in that classroom really hurt me"

"I swear Shoyo I will never do that again just please give me another chance!"

"No, im sorry but just no-"

There it was  
Kageyama's lips pressing against Hinata's

Kageyama tried to slip his tongue inside Hinata's mouth but before he could do it Hinata pulled away

"What is wrong with you Tobio!"

"DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE SHOYO?"

" I love someone else!" Said Hinata

Both of their eyes were as wide as their eyes could be

"Who.." murmured Kageyama

"I-I" Hinata was trembling, he revealed his crush in front for his ex boyfriend

"Who the fuck is it!?!" screamed Kageyama

"Im not telling you!!"

Kageyama stood up and headed towards the door

"I will find that person.." Kageyama told Hinata

He slammed the door shut and left

Hinata just stood there regretting his whole life

He felt like he wanted to cry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata stays at home and tells Atsumu what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so im planning to make another Haikyuu series but it'll be a gc instead oh and also in this chapter we'll be entering Atsumu's POV so we won't be with Hinata anymore :(

**ATSUMU'S POV**

Atsumu really had nothing to do. He kept wondering why they cancelled school.

Atsumu went to almost every app on his phone checking every notification he hadn't checked. But once he got to the snapchat app he saw that he had millions of friend requests, and they were all girls.

Atsumu declined them all

He sighed "I've been through this shit way too many times"

He stood up and went to his brother's room since he had nothing to do

Atsumu opened the door and he saw his brother under the cover's with someone

"Osamu what the fuck-?'

"ATSUMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" said his brother as all the movement in the bed had stopped

"Um I was bored so I just wanted to know what you were doing-"

"Well congratulations now you know what im doing can you leave now?"

"Actually I don't have a clue what's going on here"

Atsumu saw a man peek out of the cover's and say hi

"OH, WELL UM I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING GTG BYE"

Atsumu ran off the room closing the door behind him

"Well uhm ok then, I guess I'll just have to keep looking through my phone"

Atsumu went back into his room and plopped back into his bed

"Damn it im so bored.."

He looked through his contacts and there was one contact that caught his eye

"Hinata Shoyo..."

Atsumu wanted to call him but he wondered if Hinata had school or not so instead he texted him

"Hey Shoyo"

"Hey Atsumu whats up?"

"Nothing im just chilling at my house, do you not have school either?"

"They cancelled school I don't know why, but im very bored"

"Wanna come hang in my house"

"Oh uhm sure!"

"Here I'll send you the location, I'll be waiting"

Atsumu sent him the location and quickly changed into more casual clothes

After he changed he turned on his AC and his tv

_1 hour lateeeeer_

Atsumu heard a knock on the front door, he knew it was Hinata so he went and opened it

"hey Shoyo"

"Hey Atsumu"

"Come on in "

Hinata came in the house and looked around in all directions

"Woah, this is your house?"

"Yeah it's a bit messy sorry-"

"What are you talking about! It's so neat and clean!"

"oH really thanks"

"My house is messy not yours"

They both giggled

"Wanna go watch Netflix in my room?"

"Sure"

They both went upstairs into Atsumu's room

"Do you want some snacks?"

"YAHHH!" 

"Im sorry I meant sure"

"It's fine" Atsumu giggled "make yourself comfortable"

Hinata sat down in Atsumu's bed

Atsumu went downstairs to get some snacks for the both of them

Hinata saw Atsumu's pillow and grabbed it. He sniffed it "Atsumu smells so good hehe"

Hinata realized what he was doing and stopped. He had gotten hard.

"What come on not now!" he murmured

Atsumu came back in with some popcorn, sweets and water

He placed them in the little table he had beside his bed and sat down beside Hinata

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know,"

"I've heard this movie is good , but it's scary though"

"We can watch it if you want, I don't mind"

Atsumu put the movie on and he notched Hinata was getting scared already

"The movie hasn't even started-"

Atsumu laughed a bit

He got both of Hinata's arms and wrapped them around his arm

Hinata was blushing veryyyyy hardly

"Squeeze me if you're scared ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyedd BAIIII


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I started watching HunterxHunter and its so good also I'm thinking of ending this series and making a new story(or series) cause im running out of ideas

After the movie--

Hinata received a call

He answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Shoyo, it's me Noya"

"Oh hey what's up?-"

"We're on our way to your house"

"Wait no! Im not there, im at a friends house"

'Well then send me the location so I can pick you up there"

"Why though?"

"Cause we're going to the club"

"But wasn't that tomorrow?"

"Well uh long story short, The club isn't open tomorrow so"

"Oh ok then, would you mind if I bring someone along?"

"OOOOH is he/she your boyfriend?"

"No! ugh bye I'll call you later"

"Bye"

Hinata hung up and looked at Atsumu who seemed to be doing something on his phone

Atsumu noticed the mad look on Hinata's face

"What's wrong"

"My friends are on their way to pick me up here, is that ok?"

"It's fine"

"By the way, we're going to a club, do you wanna tag along?"

"I'd love to"

"OK then!" Hinata stood up and started jumping up and down around the room excitedly

Atsumu chuckled as he saw Hinata getting excited cause he was coming

-30 minutes later-

Atsumu and Hinata heard a car honk so they assumed it was Noya and Tanaka

"Hinata go ahead, im gonna tell my brother im gonna be out for a while"

" Ok then"

Atsumu went and stood in front of his brother's bedroom door and knocked politely 

"What?" Osamu yelled

"Im gonna be out for a while"

"Where are you going"

"The club"

"Ok, don't get too drunk"

Atsumu rolled his eyes and left

He went downstairs and found Hinata waiting for him

"Lets go" Hinata said while opening the door"

Atsumu followed Hinata to the car

Both of them went in the backseat

"Hey Shooooo what's up, what's new?"

"Hey Noya, nothing new"

"Who's this friend?"

"Im Atsumu, nice to meet you"

Tanaka looked at Atsumu and said

"Are you dating Shoyo?"

"TANAKA!!!" Hinata yelled as he kicked the front seat where Tanaka was sitting

"No, we're not dating haha" Atsumu said

"Oh ok then, My name's Tanaka nice to meet you"

After all that chat during the car they realized that they had already arrived

All of them got off of the car and went in

As soon as they entered, Hinata and Atsumu realized that both Noya and Tanaka were already gone

"Well, you're gonna see one of them either getting slapped or kicked today"

Atsumu giggled

"Im kinda thirsty ,aren't you?" Atsumu asked

"Yeah a little bit"

Both of them went to sit down at the drinking area

"What can I get for you both?" said the bartender

'WAIT' thought Hinata

Hinata remembered that Kageyama worked at this exact same club and worked as a bartender

"I'll get the strongest beverage you have here" said Atsumu

"Me too!"- said Hinata

"Are you guys sure?"

Atsumu nodded

The bartender left to make the drinks

Atsumu whispered in Hinata's ear

"Are you sure you wanna drink that?"

"Yeah don't worry hahah"

"Ok then"

Suddenly a different bartender came with their drinks

"Kageyama..." Hinata gasped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next series or story will probably be a Haiku GC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I haven't been able to post lately, I've been drowning with school work. But good news is that I'll be posting a bit often...Also some juicy stuff happen in this chapter

"Here are your drinks-" said the bartender

There was a huge silence

Hinata and Kageyama made intense eye contact

Hinata could feel his eyes watering so he broke the eye contact

Atsumu got an uncomfortable feeling and turned to Hinata

"I uhm need to go to the bathroom-" Hinata said while standing up 

Atsumu noticed Hinata's sad look on his face 

He watched as Hinata left to the bathroom

He knew something was wrong so he went as well

-Hinata's POV-

'I can't believe I forgot that Kageyama worked here'

Hinata entered one of the bathroom stalls and sat down in the floor as he sighed

He heard the door open but he ignored it

"Hinata?"

"O-oh Atsumu?"

Atsumu went to the stall Hinata was in and opened it 

"Im sorry I left you back there-"

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah.."

"What is your relationship with him?"

"He's my ex I was talking about"

"Oh"

Atsumu looked at Hinata's brown eyes deeply

"You know Hinata, forget about him"

Hinata looked up at Atsumu 

"Im here now"

Both of Atsumu's hands moved up the wall with Hinata in between his arms

"You can do way better than him"

Hinata started blushing 

Atsumu's fingers lifted up Hinata's chin

He slowly leaned in until their lips were already touching

Atsumu's soft lips met with Hinata's

Hinata put his arms behind Atsumu's neck pulling him closer

Atsumu slipped his tongue inside Hinata's mouth making contact with hinata's tongue

Hinata also slipped his tongue in but he didn't have much experience

Both of them pulled away from the kiss slowly with a line of saliva connected from each others mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching HxH and I love itttt


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Atsumu Both get very drunk and end up at Atsumu's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so im thinking of ending this story but im gonna be making another one

They both heard the door open so they stood up

"Stay here and don't make a sound" Atsumu whispered in Hinata's ear

Hinata nodded

Atsumu went out of the bathroom stall to check who was there 

As he expected it was Kageyama

They both made intense eye contact 

"Aren't you supposed to be attending other customers right now?" Said Atsumu as he put both of his hands on his hips

"Where is he?"

"Im sorry, who?"

"Hinata, where is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"Tell me where he is."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll find him myself"

"Enough!" Hinata said as he went out of the bathroom stall

"Im right here, now what do you want?" 

Kageyama took a step closer but he was stopped by Atsumu

"Stay right where you are" said Atsumu

Hinata nodded and said "What do you want Kageyama?"

"I just wanted to say that you misunderstood the whole situation, she kissed me"

"I did not misunderstand anything, I saw everything with both of my eyes, and even if she did kiss you first you kissed her back. Look Kageyama if you didn't want to be with me anymore you could've just told me you wanted to break up with me."

Atsumu put his arm around Kageyama and whispered in his ear

"Listen buddy, he already moved on. I suggest that you go with that girl you cheated on Hinata with because Hinata has already moved on."

Kageyama's eyes widened

"Lets go babe" Atsumu said as he walked over to Hinata

Hinata's face turned a bright red color

Hinata and Atsumu both left

"Im very sorry about him Atsumu-"

"Shhh, we came here to have fun not to be sad over your ex" he said as he put his fingers on Hinata's lips

"You're right, im sorry"

Hinata hugged Atsumu

"Hey isn't that Noya?" Atsumu asked

"Yeah I think that's him, but who's the girl infront of him?"

Nishinoya was dancing with a random girl he met

"By the time we leave, you'll see him getting slapped by her"

Atsumu chuckled

"Well their time is over now"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"It's our time now" 

Atsumu pulled Hinata's hips onto his and placed Hinata's arms around his neck

They both started dancing

\--A few minutes later--

"Hey im kinda thirsty lets go get a drink" Hinata said while panting

They both stopped dancing and went to the drinking area

"Hey we never got to drink our drinks"

"Yeah thats true haha"

Atsumu ordered the same drinks they had ordered before

"Here" Atsumu gave Hinata his drink

"Is this your first time?"

"Yeah" answered Hinata

"We can do it together...Or would you rather drink it from my mouth?" Atsumu said while looking deeply at Hinata

"L-lets just-"

Atsumu took a sip from the drink and pulled Hinata in for a kiss

Their lips were both locked onto each other's as Atsumu passed the liquid from his mouth to Hinata's

Hinata could feel his throat on fire but he still drank it cause he didn't want to spit it on Atsumu's face

"Wow, you drank that fast" Atsumu said as he put the cup on the table

"y-yeah" Hinata said as he coughed

Infact, Hinata drank that so fast that he already started feeling dizzy

"Your cup is full Hinata, drink it"

Hinata grabbed his cup and started drinking

After 2 or 3 minutes he drank it all

"It's good isn't it?"

Hinata nodded

"Wanna go dance now?"

"Yeahhhhhh" 

They both got up and started dancing

They noticed that Noya already started dancing with another girl

Tanaka was talking with a random girl

and Atsumu and Hinata were dancing their feet off

An hour later, Hinata and Atsumu were exhausted so they went to sit down

"Ughh im veryyyy tired"

"Yeah so am I hahahahaha"

Hinata went to sit down next to Atsumu

When he sat down he laid his head on Atsumu's shoulder

Atsumu pulled Hinata in for a kiss but instead Hinata got on top of him

"Now lets kiss" Said Hinata while still being on top of Atsumu

Hinata leaned in and kissed Atsumu

Atsumu kissed Hinata back slipping his tongue in Hinata's mouth  
Hinata also slipped his tongue inside

Atsumu started taking off his shirt but Hinata stopped him

"Not here, when we get home"

"Fine"

Both of them saw Nishinoya and Tanaka coming over to them

"Im so tired, lets leave" said Nishinoya

They all left to the car

"So do I drop Atsumu at his house and do I drop you both at his house?"

"Drop us both there, im staying the night"

Atsumu pulled Hinata in for a kiss

Nishinoya saw them both and stared at them

"Can't you guys wait until you get home and make out all you want?"

Hinata broke the kiss and whispered something in Atsumu's ear

"Hehehe" Atsumu said while looking at hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this was a bit too short and by the way thank you for all your support guys I really appreciate it !!!

They spent the entire car ride in silence, Noya was driving, Tanaka was taking a nap and Atsumu and Hinata were holding hands quietly.

Hinata wasn't used to staying in silence so he decided to break it with a question.

"So Noya, who was that girl you were dancing with?" asked Hinata 

"which one?" Noya asked while still driving

"I think she had blonde hair, she was a bit taller than you" said the other while smiling a bit

"Oh her, she didn't really tell me her name but she was pretty hot"

Hinata chuckled

"You didn't even ask for her name?"

"Nah, she was hot but that didn't mean that she was smart"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata again with a confused look in his face

"Well...I asked her what her phone number was and she told me it was an iPhone 8"

Hinata and Atsumu both started laughing 

'These two drank a lot didn't they' Noya thought

"iPhone 8 AHAHAHA" said Atsumu as he laughed uncontrollably 

'is it that funny..?' Noya thought once again

"I KNOW RIGHT" Hinata also laughed uncontrollably

Before they knew it the word silence didn't exist in the car anymore. The car was filled with laughter and 3 drunkards, 2 which were horny for each other and the other one passed out in the seat.

Noya was the only one annoyed and not drunk. He didn't like getting drunk because he knew that if he did he'd probably call Asahi to say some unnecessary things to him.

He knew that he was deeply in love with him but he didn't know if Asahi felt the same. Thats why he always went to clubs and danced with random girls, to try and move on from him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============================================================

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Finally when they arrived at Atsumu's house, Noya parked in front of the house and unlocked the doors so Hinata and Atsumu could go out.

Hinata and Atsumu both got out of the car, Atsumu went ahead and started walking towards the house while Hinata stayed and said goodbye to Noya.

"Don't do things you might end up regretting ok?" Noya said as he looked at Hinata in the eye

"I won't don't worry haha" Hinata said

"Well goodbye then" 

"Bye bye!"

Noya went ahead and started driving to Tanaka's house as Hinata went inside Atsumu's house

Hinata entered and closed the door behind him. He didn't see Atsumu in the first floor so he assumed he was upstairs. Hinata went upstairs until he reached the second floor,

He saw two doors but he didn't remember which door was Atsumu's room, he knew that Atsumu had a twin brother so he didn't just want to break in his room

so instead he called Atsumu.

"Shoyo?"

"Hey which was your bedroom door again?"

"I don't remember hahahaha, I think the right one"

"Ok thx"

Hinata hung up and entered the right door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm the end was a bit weird I know but they were drunk


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssss, so 2 things. Sorry if the chapter is extremely short but I promise I'll make the next one longer, also since im new and I don't quite know much about ArchiveOfOurOwn I don't know how to make the little note at the end that says if I should make another chapter.

Once he entered the door he saw that there was no presence of Atsumu in the room. Hinata looked for Atsumu in the closet.

"Not there''

He looked for him under the bed

"Not there.."

He even looked for him inside the drawer

"Not there either?"

Hinata had a feeling that Atsumu had left him and went to hang out with another girl.

Hinata plopped himself in Atsumu's bed wearing his green sweatshirt and his uncomfortable navy blue jeans.

"These clothes are a bit itchy"

Hinata looked around the room to see if there was any clothes that he could wear, until his eye caught the closet

"Gotcha" Hinata stood up and walked to the closet hoping he could find anything comfortable. As he searched through the pile of clothes he found a plain black T-shirt, he grabbed it and immediately put it on after taking his shirt off.

Hinata looked down and took his pants off ,only leaving him with his underwear on.

He looked in the mirror and saw that the T-shirt was way too big for him, but he like it that way

After that Hinata plopped into Atsumu's bed and started scrolling through his phone

He saw 47 missed calls and 89 messages from Kageyama

He opened the messages and saw something that almost made him throw up

At that very exact same moment Atsumu walked in with only a towel on

Hinata looked at him up and down while hiding his face in the palms of his hands

"Did you miss me?" Atsumu walked towards Hinata and got on top of him

"Whatcha watchin'?" Atsumu asked as he tried to see what the anonymous video was

"Oh uhm it's nothing!" Hinata hid his phone in his bag hoping that Atsumu wouldn't see

Atsumu smiled. "Oh so you're gonna be that way now huh?". Atsumu unwrapped his towel flashing his dick

Hinata stared at his dick with a surprised face

"So, since you misbehaved im gonna have to punish you" Atsumu said while looking down at Hinata's own


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty stuff in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guysssss, so uh whats up

"Haha Im pretty sure you don't have to do that y'know"

Hinata kept on moving backwards until his back hit the wall

"Oh, but what if I want to do that" Atsumu followed forward until he realized had nowhere to go now that his back hit the wall.

The tall man raised his hand to caress the smaller man's cheek. "Your skin is so soft Hinata" Hinata blushed as he looked over to the nightstand

"Atsumu.."

Atsumu held both of Hinata's legs and pulled his down so his back wasn't close to the wall. Before he knew it, Hinata was already layed down. This time his back against the bed. The tall man's fingers traced the smaller man's bottom lip. Finally, Atsumu leaned in and kissed Hinata but this time it wasn't gentle. The kiss was rough, hard and desperate. Atsumu was pressing his lips but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. Atsumu was on top of Hinata at this point, so he made his move. His hand started going up Hinata's oversized t-shirt, touching his delicate small stomach going even more up until he reached his nipples. He started rubbing his fingers against them

Hinata moaned softly

"Heh you like that don't you?" 

Atsumu slipped in his other hand inside and pinched one of Hinata's nipples

Hinata's face was already clenched in sweat begging Atsumu to stop with slight moans coming out from his mouth. Hinata didn't even know he could make those sounds.

Atsumu finally released both of Hinata's nipples and looked down at Hinata's shirt.

"You gon' take that off of or what?"

Hinata shook his head 

"Ok then, be that way" Atsumu started taking off Hinata's shirt himself. Hinata didn't do anything about it, he just stayed there laying back.

Atsumu saw Hinata topless for the first time and he had to admit that Hinata's body looked so cute and petite

"You're so adorable Shoyo, it makes me want to mess you up"

"What do you mean mess me up?!" Hinata's eyes widened thinking Atsumu was actually going to kill him

(Lmao Sangwoo vibes)

Atsumu fell on top of Hinata and started sucking one of Hinata's nipples while playing with the other, Atsumu looked up at Hinata. Brown eyes meeting other brown eyes, staring into his eyes deeply with Hunger in his eyes.

Atsumu kept on sucking Hinata's nipple, but this time he bit it

"O-Ow!" Hinata squealed in pain but deep down inside he actually enjoyed it

Atsumu felt something poking his stomach so he stopped to see what it was, he sat up and saw that Hinata was already hard.

"Wow you're hard already, I only sucked your nipple" He laughed but then he started getting serious, his hands started going toward Hinata's hips. Atsumu started pulling down the only piece of clothe that Hinata had on his body. As he pulled it down Hinata covered his bottom hoping that Atsumu didn't see. 

Atsumu saw him and chuckled

"Y'know im going to see it either ways"

Atsumu was right. What was the point of hiding it now if he was going to see anyways.

"You're right...im sorry" Hinata took his hands off his bottom revealing it all

Hinata's hand was dripping in pre-cum and so was his dick

"You want me that bad don't you?" Atsumu said as he leaned in to kiss Hinata. The kiss was rough as always, Atsumu slipped his tongue in Hinata's mouth quickly. His tongue slipped away from Hinata's mouth to his neck, then to his chest, then to his stomach and finally just above his dick.

Hinata started sweating as he saw Atsumu so close to his delicate, Atsumu started licking Hinata's dick from bottom to top. He then stopped licking and started sucking.

"Ah- Atsumu right there-" Hinata started letting out slight moans

Atsumu at first sucked it slow and gentle, but now he was picking up the pace. He started going fast and hard.

Hinata was already moaning loud enough for Osamu to hear him across the room. He covered his mouth to avoid making anymore noise.

Atsumu stopped sucking him and started taking off his own towel


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do summaries LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im very sorry if this the last chapter had a lot of mistakes, and im also very sorry that this chapter came in late. I am drowning in school work yet again

'Are we really going to do this...?' Hinata thought

Once Atsumu finished taking off his towel he got on top of Hinata

"Is this your first time?" Atsumu said while lifting up Hinata's chin gently

Hinata nodded.

He was also really curious, was this Atsumu's first time too? Probably not.

"Listen here Shoyo, I am the only person who can do this to you. Don't let anyone else touch you unless its me got that?"

Hinata nodded again silently still in disbelief about what they were going to do right now.

Atsumu leaned in and kissed Hinata, this time it was gentle and soft unlike the other times they kissed

The kiss was stopped by Hinata

"Please...don't go too hard" Hinata said while turning his head to the right

"Don't worry, im going to make you feel good"

Atsumu leaned in as if he was going for a kiss but instead he targeted the other's neck.

He started licking his neck, his tongue going left, right,up and down

"Gh...that tickles" Hinata said as he shut his eyes closed

Atsumu stopped licking and started biting his neck softly 

Atsumu put one of his fingers up to Hinata's nipple. He then started playing with it but eventually he stopped and moved his finger down to Hinata's stomach then his waist, then his thighs.

"Turn around for me will ya'?" 

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?"

Hinata's face changed to a more scared one

"Chill, im just going to stretch you out a bit"

Hinata then turned around, his cold chest facing the warm blankets and his back facing the ceiling.

His skin was a bit cold, he was in desperate need of warmth 

'Damn Air conditioner'

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Alright, I need you to stay still on this one okay"

Hinata nodded, he was also a bit embarrassed of being in the position he was in

"Alrighty here goes" Atsumu's fingertips were rubbing against the entrance of Hinata, he then slipped one of his fingers in. 'He's extremely tight'

"Eek!" Hinata could feel Atsumu's warm and slender finger entering him. 

"You're a bit too tight, im going to have to stretch you a bit more"

Atsumu moved his finger left and right to stretch him, he then started to put in his second finger and then his third.

Hinata could feel himself trembling already. 

The bottom closed his eyes as he could feel the top's fingers going in and out repeatedly 

Atsumu was slow at first, but then he went faster

"I think it's time already"

"Huh what do you mean, time for what?" Hinata looked clueless, he really had no idea what Atsumu was going to do

Atsumu chuckled, "wow you really don't know anything about sex do you?"

Hinata shook his head slowly, looking a bit disappointed for not knowing 

"Well now you're going to know"

Atsumu took the three of his long fingers out slowly

Atsumu got up and placed one of his hands on Hinata's waist, gripping his hand tightly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we enter Kageyama's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so we didn't have school work today and im very happy about it

After Hinata and Atsumu left Kageyama immediately went to the bathroom

He opened the same stall that Hinata and Atsumu had been making out in, he then sat down in the floor. Kageyama felt nauseous, he wasn't sick or anything but he was just nervous.  
He didn't know why he was nervous though,

Kageyama felt something coming up from his stomach to his throat, he immediately stood up and faced the toilet. 'Thank God I was quick too react'

Before he knew it, he was throwing up non-stop

Eventually he stopped and sat down again. He knew he shouldn't just be here doing nothing and he should be serving drinks instead

He went to reach his phone in his pocket and text Hinata but he knew he wouldn't answer...

"What's the point..?" said an anonymous voice

"Huh? Who's there?" Kageyama answered immediately and stood up

"Chill, it's me Akihiko"

Right. Kageyama thought. Akihiko was one of the other employees 

"So, Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Akihiko said as he tried opening the door

There was silence for 2 or 3 minutes. 

Akihiko heard the door open 

"It's nothing, I should probably just get back to work"

"Don't lie to me Tobio, there's definitely something wrong with you"

Kageyama stayed silent and just left, leaving Akihiko in the bathroom alone

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Work

Kageyama went straight to his car

He opened the door and got in..There was nothing but silence in the car

He remembered the times Hinata and him would make out in the backseat, it was a great memory for him but not for Hinata.

He started driving and left his job.

"I should just turn on the radio" 

Kageyama turned on the radio and scrolled through the music stations as he was driving in silence

He got to a song that made his hand freeze completely

He remembered this song, this is the song that he dedicated to Hinata when they were still dating. He remembered how much they played that song together, sometimes Kageyama even played the song on the piano

(Lol he searched Piano tutorials on YouTube)

Anyways The song was called "Sunkissed" by Khai Dreams

"Are you kidding me..." Kageyama sighed and turned the radio off, it was better if he had silence in the car 

When Kageyama arrived to his house

He opened the door ,went in and closed the door.

"Hey Tobio how was work-"

Kageyama ignored his mom and went upstairs

He went to his room and sat down in his desk

"Hey Oikawa, can we meet up tomorrow?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries to call Oikawa but fails, he then calls someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im running out of ideas and so im probably going to finish this and make another series. Ship would probably be Bokuaka or Iwaoi cause I really like both of them

**After 30 times of calling Oikawa**

Tobio decided to call him one last time, if Oikawa didn't answer he would choose to give up.

To Tobio's surprise -Oikawa actually answered 

"What the fuck do YOU want?" Oikawa answered furiously "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME, CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY" 

There was a sudden but loud noise coming from Oikawa's side

"Oikawa...are you okay?" Tobio asked, curious of what was happening

"Owww, sorry Iwa-chan -fine I'll be nice to him -wait NO PLEASE"

There was an awkward silence..

"Hello Tobio, it's Iwaizumi. Oikawa was being an idiot so whatever you have to say to him please tell me so I can tell him. Unless it's something between you guys-"

Iwaizumi was interrupted by Oikawa

"Iwa-chan, you know there is nothing going on between Tobio-chan and me. You know I am all yours-"

"Shut up Shittykawa!" 

Iwaizumi put his hand to cover Oikawa's mouth

He could then here some muffling sounds

And then a moan

"We'll be right back" Oikawa said before hanging up

_------------------------------------------------_

Tobio kept on waiting for Oikawa to call him back but he realized he wasn't worth his time so he

just stopped waiting.

He thought about calling Shoyo but he knew he wouldn't answer

"It's worth a shot right...?"

Tobio dialed Shoyo's phone number and pressed call

"Hey Kageyama."

'OH MY GOD HE ANSWERED, HE ACTUALLY ANSWERED! wait no'

'Something's not right..'

"You're not Shoyo.."

"Ding Ding Ding, You're right!"

"Who the fuck are you and where is Shoyo!"

"Now that's not very nice, has your mother ever taught you manners?"

"Where the fuck is Shoyo!"

"Okay Okay, you want to see him that bad don't you" The stranger's voice got deeper, he sounded like he had bad intentions

"I'll show you Shoyo then"

(LOLOLOL THAT RHYMES, ok anyways back to the story"

Tobio recieved a FaceTime call from the stranger, but he wasn't sure if he should answer

"I want to hear his voice first"

"Okay then"

"K-Kageyama?"

That voice sounded way more familiar, it was Shoyo

Kageyama the proceeded to call the unknown caller on FaceTime (because he's dumb LOLOL"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im very sorry, my stories are very short and sometimes they don't make sense. I am not an experienced writer but I will try to write longer and more interesting stories.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama got to see Hinata, He also realized what he had done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, I'm in a pretty good mood, I'm very happy that school isn't giving much work

The unknown man answered the facetime call

When the unknown man answered the call, Kageyama couldn't see anything. The screen

was nothing but pure black. Kageyama was in need, he wanted to see Hinata, He didn't have

time for this. "Please..." Kageyama's voice sounded miserable

"Huh? I'm sorry what was that Hinata nor I could hear you."

Atsumu could hear Kageyama clearly, It was clear that Atsumu was obviously toying with Kageyama. Of course he was. After Hinata told Atsumu

what Kageyama had done to him Atsumu was in shock, he felt bad for Hinata even though

he was also in the same position Hinata was.

"Please, where is Hinata!" 

This time Kageyama's voice sounded desperate, he could clearly feel the tears roll down

his cheeks leaving a disgusting feeling that Kageyama hated. Kageyama doesn't like crying.

'Im disgusting' 

"So ya want to see Shoyo? Ok then"

Atsumu could see Kageyama crying, he wanted Kageyama to go through the same

pain Shoyo went through.

'He deserves it.'

Atsumu fell deeply in love with Shoyo, almost as if it was love at first sight.

when he saw him crying in that park he knew he had to go ask him if he

was okay. Atsumu never really knew Kageyama but when Hinata told him the

full story he realized the kind of person Kageyama is. That's what makes

Kageyama deserve the pain he hopes he goes through. 'Cause if that selfish

brat thinks he will get My Shoyo back, he is very wrong. I'll make sure he knows'

Atsumu then gives Shoyo the phone so they could talk, while Shoyo held the phone

Atsumu uncovered the camera.

"H-Hinata!"

Kageyama's face lightened up, his frown turned into a smile and his unhappy eyes turned

wider.

"What do you want...?"

However, Hinata didn't seem as happy. He felt the complete opposite instead.

He felt empty, dull, emotionless, and spiritless. He had moved on from Kageyama,

he no longer loved him now that was all in the past. He had found someone whom 

he loves now. And his name is Miya Atsumu.

Kageyama, however, didn't notice Hinata's uninterested emotions.

"I'm so happy to see you! Where are you, are you okay, did he kidnap you?"

Kageyama was very worried, he still loved Hinata and he still thinks that

Hinata also loves him but he seems to have misunderstood the whole situation that

is going on.

"I'm fine...you don't need to worry about me Tobio."

"But-"

Suddenly the camera turned to Atsumu

"Listen up pal, he ain't interested in ya'"

Kageyama froze, glaring at Atsumu as if he didn't know what he meant.

Atsumu felt satisfied with Kageyama's confused emotion, Kageyama was

so clueless. It almost made Atsumu feel bad for him.

"I'm sorry buddy but Hinata and I are clearly dating"

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Silence, Silence is the only word that can describe the moment that the three of them

were going through.

Atsumu laughed uncontrollably

"AHAHA- Oh my god- I'm so sorry -"

There got to the point where he was already crying

"What's so funny?" Kageyama asked him, He found nothing

humorous in that sentence.

"Im so sorry-" He continued laughing " You're so funny Kageyama-

Just so you know, Hinata broke up with you"

'What no he didn't-'

He remembered, he remembers why he broke up with him and when.

'im so stupid....'

"I-"

Kageyama tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth

Hinata grabbed the phone and hung up

Kageyama couldn't even move, he felt so embarrassed. He didn't just feel embarrased but

instead, he also felt ashamed and worthless.

"H-How could I be so stupid!"

Kageyama could feel that disgusting feeling again, the tears, the wet and filthy tears

rolling down his soft cheeks

"I really shouldn't have cheated on him.."

He felt ashamed of his childish actions, he knew that he shouldn't have

done that in the first place. THEN WHY THE FUCK DID HE DO IT!

The correct answer was

He wasn't thinking clearly, he was having a hard time the

day before. His brother had passed away.

He never meant to hurt Hinata, he just wanted the pain to go away but instead

he caused pain for his boyfriend. He was being selfish, he wasn't being very smart

What Kageyama really wanted to do right now

was just rewind time and fix everything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thank you for the nice comments! Also, yesterday I found myself a Kouhai but then she left and I never got to see her again :(

"Why'd you hang up, I was having fun seeing him realize the unrealized"

"It was enough, please let's just forget about him"

Hinata glared at Atsumu with an annoyed look in his light brown eyes,

he really didn't want to talk to Kageyama. He was enjoying his time with Atsumu

and he didn't need anyone to interrupt it.

"Alrighty then,"

Atsumu grabbed both of Hinata's wrists

"We never got to finish what we started did we?"

He looked at Hinata's eyes, there was something about that boy's eyes

that just makes Atsumu go crazy.

Atsumu's lips made contact with Hinata's, his lips pressed slowly

against the other's soft lips, the kiss was tender and soft unlike the

other kisses they've shared.

Hinata's lips were sensitive so he never really liked rough kisses,

he preferred the soft ones. 

Atsumu's tongue found his was to Hinata's bottom lip, he started

biting it softly and then he bit it a bit harder. Hinata felt a bit of pain so he

opened his mouth, it was exactly what Atsumu wanted. Atsumu bit Hinata's bottom lip

so he could slip in his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Once Atsumu's tongue was in his mouth, Hinata immediately felt the warmth of his 

tongue, he liked it.

Hinata lost balance and fell into Atsumu's bed, he knew Atsumu wanted to continue but he

really needed to rest. He also made a mental note that he needs to take a bath tomorrow

morning.

'Whatever, that doesn't matter right now'

Atsumu fell on top of him, but unfortunately for Hinata Atsumu was a bit heavy

so he had to gasp for air. Atsumu immediately got off of him and layed

down at his side.

"What are we going to do tomorow?"

Hinata asked with curiosity 

"Well..''

"I was thinking of going out to eat ice cream, maybe we could go to a cafe after"

Hinata's hand went up to Atsumu's cheek, he started caressing it.

"I think that sound great"

Hinata kissed his forehead

"Ice cream tomorrow then?"

(BOKU NO PICO VIBESSSS)

"Ice cream tomorrow it is."

Atsumu moved his head below Hinata's chin, his arms pulled him closer to his body, sharing

his warmth.

"I love you, Atsumu" 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I love you too, Shoyo"

Both of them could feel their eyelids closing, they went to sleep embracing each other.

' Fuck whoever dares to take you away from me, Shoyo '

_The next morning_

Hinata was the first one to wake up, his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times

and sat up.

He noticed that Atsumu was still sleeping, he decided to leave him sleep while he took a shower.

But once he slipped out of Atsumu's arms, he felt Atsumu hold him closer and tighter.

"Crap"

Hinata whispered to himself

'Should I wake him up?'

Hinata shook his head and tried to slip out again.

This time he was successful, he immediately went to the bathroom

and went in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What that tongue do Atsumu?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SO VERY SORRY!!! I made this chapter in the middle of a zoom meeting sorry if it's very short but I'll promise I'll put some more interesting parts in the next part ;)

Hinata stepped in the shower, he turned on the water and stepped back until

the water temperature got warm. Hinata stood still waiting. He was deep in 

thought. 'I wonder what Kageyama is doing right now'.

Hinata snapped. 'What am I thinking...'

"Whatever.." he let out a sigh, he checked if the water temperature got a bit warmer,

'it's warm enough'. He took a step forward and he felt the warm water dripping down from

his hair to his chest and then to the rest of his petite body. Hinata stood still again before he knew it.

'I feel like I should've kept talking to Kageyama. I shouldn't have hung up, he looked a bit surprised

when Atsumu said that I broke up with him. Maybe I should be a bit nicer to him...'

Hinata stared up at the shampoo bottle, 'REALLY!?!' 

"You've got to be kidding me..-"

'I can't even reach a fricking shampoo bottle!!!'

The shampoo and conditioner bottles were too high up for Hinata to even reach.

Hinata could jump and grab the bottles but the floor was slippery and Hinata wasn't in

the mood for a concussion. 'Maybe if I ask Atsumu for help'.

Hinata grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. His body was soaked in nothing but water.

He opened the door and he saw that Atsumu was looking for something in his closet. 'Thank God he's

awake, it would've been a pain to wake him up.'

"Hey Atsumu?" Hinata's head peaked through the door

"Hm?"

"Umm...I can't reach the shampoo bottle, can you help me?"

Atsumu started laughing

"PHAHAHAHAHAH, s-sure ok-" 

Hinata's cheeks turned into a light pink soft color

Atsumu went in the bathroom and stepped into the shower, he

got the shampoo and conditioner bottle and put them in a lower place.

He then started undressing himself, first he took off his shirt, then his pants and lastly

his underwear.

Hinata stared at him with his eyes wide open

"W-why are you taking off your c-clothes..?"

Atsumu looked at him

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm also gon' take a bath"

"O-oh, I'm sorry-"

"What're ya apologizing for? I thought we were gonna take a bath together"

"oh, right"

Hinata took the towel covering his lower body off and stepped in the shower.

He noticed that Atsumu was already putting shampoo in his hair. He focused on his big hands.

'His fingers are so long...They feel so good too'.

'Wait What am I thinking!'

Hinata shook his head and looked down at the floor.

He knew Atsumu was staring at him but he didn't care. He was too

embarrassed of his thoughts 

He felt someone pull his small body closer to a larger body. He looked up

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

Atsumu bent down and looked at Hinata

"You can trust me"

Hinata wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck

"Thank you..."

"Why?"

"For everything..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Atsumu go to the ice cream shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!!! I'm sorry I didn't post, honestly, I've been really tired recently idk why, and I apologize if this chapter is too short xd But I'm just way too tired and I feel really lazy. I think the reason I'm tired is because I keep doing tik tok mashups every day and somehow end up accidentally hurting myself. Like for example, today when I was writing this chapter I took a small break and started doing tik tok dances, and then this one Nicki Minaj song came up and I started dancing like crazy and I ended up punching myself in my left eye...It's swollen

Atsumu looked at Hinata's eyes deeply. He just wanted to pull Hinata closer to him

and never let him go...he just wanted to keep him close, he never wanted to let go of

him. He wished that he could just stay there and hold him closely and tight.

_Atsumu put both of his hands on Hinata's shoulders. He stood there looking at his sad but somehow happy_

_brown eyes. He then wrapped both of his arms around the smaller. The tallers heart was beating rapidly, wanting more, but he knew_

_he had to control himself._

_"_ I want you Hinata, and I know you want me too."

_Atsumu let go of Hinata and cupped his face with both of his hands. He kissed him softly. This time there_

_was no tongue involved. Atsumu pulled away quickly._

_"We're going to have fun today, ok?"_

_Hinata nodded_

* * *

**_AFTER THE_ ** _SHOWER_

Hinata sat down in Atsumu's bed waiting for Atsumu to put on his clothes so they could go eat ice cream. 

He had to admit that he was pretty excited, he loved ice cream, especially chocolate flavored.

Once Atsumu was done dressing up he gave Hinata some of his smaller clothes. A green hoodie, a pair of boxers

, and some small jeans from his 12-year-old cousin. Surprisingly, the clothes actually fit Hinata.

"Shall we go now, Shoyo?" Atsumu opened the door

Hinata smiled and nodded

They both went downstairs, holding hands. They hadn't eaten yet but they didn't care

because they were going to eat ice cream anyways. Atsumu opened the front door for Hinata,

once they were both outside, Atsumu closed the door and got his car keys. He opened the car and both

of them got in, Atsumu turned the car on and started driving. The car was silent, there was no noise

just silence. Thankfully, the ice cream shop was close to Atsumu's house so he didn't need to drive that much.

He parked the car and both of them got out and started walking towards the ice cream shop, Hinata was very excited

you could tell just by looking at his face. Atsumu opened

the ice cream shops door and went in with Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i'll make the next chapter longer!!! im very very sorry but my left eye is swollen and I really can't see anything


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream shop! Also, some stuff is going to happen in this chapter. Im very sorry for the AtsuHina shipper's but this is going to take a huge U-turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back againnnn

"Welcome." said a familiar voice, the man was wearing a mask and had his

Atsumu and Hinata walked up to the short line, there were 2 or 3 people sitting down and 1 person waiting in line.

"Which flavor do you want?" Atsumu asked 

"I like Chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles!"

Atsumu smiled ' he reminds me of a little kid'

"Well then, chocolate ice cream it is"

After the previous customer ordered, Atsumu heard a voice saying next. 

"Hello, what can I get for you guys today?"

The man's appearance was a bit familiar

"Hi, can I have a small choco-"

Atsumu was interrupted by another voice

"Medium!"

Atsumu took a moment to stare down at Hinata and then smile.

"A medium chocolate ice cream with sprinkles"

Atsumu looked back up and felt his eyes widen 

> "Sakusa?"
> 
> The other man looked back up from where he was writing the order
> 
> "Oh, hi."
> 
> "Saku Oh my god i've missed you! Come give me a hug!"
> 
> "I would most likely rather die than give you a hug, you sweat too way too much."
> 
> "Still the same as ever aren't cha'"
> 
> "I find nothing wrong in being the same as ever, Miya"
> 
> "How is Osamu?"
> 
> "He's fine, but lets talk about ya now!"
> 
> Atsumu rolled his eyes by the fact that Sakusa always asks about Osamu
> 
> "Did you finally get a girlfriend?"
> 
> "I think that having a relationship is disgusting. No, I have not found a girlfriend yet, Miya"
> 
> "That's great.." Atsumu murmured under his breath 
> 
> "Pardon?" Sakusa's eyes narowed 
> 
> "That's too bad!"
> 
> Sakusa rolled his eyes 

"Alright whatever, will that be everything?"

"I'll also have a small vanilla ice cream"

"Your total is $8.50"

Atsumu gave Sakusa $10

"Keep the change" Atsumu winked

Sakusa rolled his eyes once again 

Atsumu and Hinata walked to a table and sat down

"Hey...if you don't mind me asking, who was that?"

Hinata looked a bit sad, he was a bit jealous

"Oh that was one of my old friends, why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason, don't worry..."

Hinata forced a smile

Hinata isn't very smart but he isn't dumb enough to hear and see the things

that Atsumu said and did. He was literally by his side when he heard Atsumu

say it was great that Sakusa didn't have a love interest yet. He also saw

when Atsumu winked.

'This isn't good...'

"Wait i'll be right back, im going to go get our ice creams"

He saw as Atsumu stood up to go get their sweets, but something felt wrong... he swore that he saw Atsumu pull

out his phone.

'Is he getting his number..?'

This is definitely not good. Hinata was very jealous.

'They're just friends...right?'

'Atsumu wouldn't cheat on me...he isn't that type of guy'

'is he..? Whatever, it's not good to be jealous'

Atsumu was coming back with both of their sweet treats, he placed the chocolate ice cream in front of 

Hinata and gave him a small spoon

Hinata quickly got the spoon and started eating his ice cream as fast as possible but

still enjoying it.

He noticed Atsumu was staring at him

"What's wrong?"

"Do you wanna try mine?"

"sure!" 

Atsumu took his spoon and got some of his ice cream, he then brought the spoon to Hinata's mouth, Hinata's mouth 

opened wide and ate the ice cream. The spoon was full of ice cream so some of the ice cream spilled on Hinata's shirt.

(OMFG BOKU NO PICO VIBES)

"You spilled some on your shirt"

"I did, oh"

Hinata looked at his shirt and saw he had a little white stain

"I'll be right back, im gonna go to the bathroom"

Hinata stood up and walked over to the bathroom


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Smut in this chapter

Hinata walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it gently, entering the men's bathroom.

He then quickly went over to the mirror and proceeded to stare at himself, examining all of his facial features.

His brown eyes, his bright, orange and fluffy hair, his skin.

His hand slowly came to touch his soft cheek.

"W-why did Atsumu say that to that guy..?"

He closed his eye, he felt his eyes water. Even though he was alone, he tried to hold the tears in

'You're just jealous!'

'What would Atsumu think if he saw me like this...being a jealous bitch'

Hinata slapped himself, leaving a light pink mark on his cheek.

"No"

"They're just friends...there is no need for me to be jealous"

'But the way Atsumu looked at the other man was so...different than the way friends

should look at each other'

Hinata sighed, he lowered his head and splashed some water on his face

He raised his head to look at himself one more time, and he was convinced that he looked normal. He

grabbed a paper towel and dryed his face, he then stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the table, where

Atsumu was waiting for him. Atsumu was talking with that guy again, but this time he was looking at him in a

way that couldn't be explained.

Hinata stopped himself from gasping and just sat down and ate his ice cream, savoring it, trying to not 

let his jealousy show. He could see that Atsumu licked his lips every time Sakusa spoke. 

After 3 minute

Atsumu finally came back to the table and asked Hinata if he was done so they could leave. They both finally exited the ice

cream shop silently.

Once they got in the car Atsumu grabbed Hinata's face and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue inside Hinata's mouth, massaging

every ounce of the other's mouth. Hinata was tense but when he finally got comfortable he started to suck on Atsumu's tongue.

Atsumu finally pulled away for air, but then he kissed him again and started biting Hinata's bottom lip, sucking and biting.

Hinata and Atsumu were about to have sex...IN THE CAR...INFRONT OF AN ICE CREAM SHOP!

"Let's go in the back seat" Atsumu whispered in Hinata's ear, sending him shivers down his spine

'Thank God Atsumu's windows were tinted so people couldn't see much'

Both of them went to the backseat and started undressing, Hinata took off his clothes slowly while Atsumu took his

off fastly. Once they were both undressed Atsumu pushed Hinata making him fall to the bottom. Atsumu got on top of him and started licking one of his nipples

while playing with the other one. Hinata's nipples were a shade of light pink. Atsumu felt the nipple becoming hard.

"Ah...yes...t-there"

Hinata let out soft moans but to Atsumu it was music to his ears. But Atsumu was getting desperate so he stopped playing with Hinata's

nipples and raised Hinata's legs exposing his soft butt, he spread the legs open and looked at his pink, wet hole. 

"Say ahhh"

Atsumu caressed Hinata's cheeks

"Ahh-"

Atsumu put both of his fingers inside Hinata's mouth

"Suck on them, for now"

Hinata obeyed and started sucking them making them wet. Atsumu started thrusting his fingers onto Hinata's mouth.

Not too hard tho. After Atsumu finally felt that his fingers were wet enough he stopped. But then he aimed one finger toward Hinata's

hole.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They end up at Hinata’s house but little did they know that they were both in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so very late im so sorry!!!! I promise i’ll try to post more often!!

“Atsumu what are you-“

Shoyo let out a quick, surprised moan as Atsumu’s finger entered him. His hands made his way up to the other’s big arms , he digged his nails deep into his skin.   
Maybe leaving a few marks?

Atsumu Slowly thrusted his finger inside Shoyo, he went slow. Waiting for Shoyo to adjust to the pace

  
One finger soon became two, then three and then four. Atsumu’s fingers were thrusting deeply inside Hinata, going faster and faster.

Atsumu decided to slow down and pull his finger’s out. He was preparing to enter him already.

”Atsumu...we’re in the car for godssake!”

”Im desperate. Now shut yer trap’!”

They both tensed up to the sound of a knock coming from the passenger’s seat, Atsumu looked up and got one of the beach towels he had in the trunk. He covered up and gave Hinata his clothes. When they were both already covered, Atsumu decided to go look.

”Omi-Kun...?-“

Sakusa was standing right outside the door, with a bottle of water in hand. His facial expression wasn’t good, more like a “What The actual fuck” kind of face

Atsumu rolled down the window

”Hey Omii-Kunn! What’s up?”

Atsumu flashed him with a bright smile

”Im sorry to be interrupting, but you forgot your waterbottle.”

”Oh how clumsy of me aha, did you bring it?”

Sakusa nodded and showed him the waterbottle that he had in his hand. Atsumu was about to take it but Sakusa pulled ot a hand sanitized spray bottle and sprayed it on Atsumu’s hand before giving it to him

Atsumu was confused but not surprised at the same time

”I’ll be taking my leave now, please tell your brother to contact me.”

”Sure thing! Bye Omi-Kun!”

Atsumu watched as Sakusa left, he then looked back at Shoyo who was looking outside the window. His clothes were all wrong, his shirt was even put on the wrong way

”We can continue this at your house, let’s get out of here kay?”

Shoyo nodded

Atsumu went back to the driver’s seat while Hinata sat down in the passenger one. They left the parking lot without saying a word to eachother. The whole car ride was silent.

”Atsumu...We need to talk...”

Atsumu looked at Shoyo

”Oh sure, what’s up?”

”Not here...We need to sit down and talk, this is serious”

”mm okay”

Atsumu kept on driving, there was nothing but the sound of the man talking behind the radio.

When they finally arrived at Hinata’s, there was a car parked the sidewalk, it looked familiar

”Tobio...?”

Hinata’s eyes widened 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!!! Also I do not know what I was doing, It’s literally 3am rn and Im writing this on my phone


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey, I apologize for not being active lately. Im having problems with my parents and my instagram account, I'm thinking of finishing this series and making another one. All of my devices have been taken away, therefore I won't be able to write as much...

* * *

Atsumu's eyes widened as he saw Tobio's car parked. His regular face expression

soon turned into a frown.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Calm Down! Maybe my mom needed to talk to him, we don't know so let's assume the best kay?"

Tobio and Hinata's Mom has a fairly good relationship. Ever since Hinata and Tobio started dating, his mom 

immediately got attached to him. Not just his mom but his sister too! They always ask Hinata when Tobio

would come over again, however, Hinata never answered them.

Atsumu parked right before the mailbox

"Hurry up. "

Hinata unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the passenger door. He got off the car and closed the door.

They both started walking towards the front door, Hinata took out his keys, making jingles.

Once he opened the door he walked towards the couch and sat down. He watched as Atsumu slammed the door and

started looking for Tobio all around the bottom floor . He felt dizzy and sick, not just because Tobio HIS EX BOYFRIEND was in his house!

But because of what happened at the ice cream shop.

He let his head fall onto the pillow, relieving his pain a bit. His eyelids suddenly started to feel heavy, he slowly closed them.

Hinata fell asleep peacefully in the couch

* * *

* * *

* * *

Atsumu ran upstairs and proceeded to look upstairs too. He checked in the bathroom, A pink girly bedroom and 

a formal one. He was just missing one bedroom, he ran towards the door and didn't hesitate to open it.

The door made a creak sound, revealing a boy sniffing Hinata's pillows

"I knew it was you. Dirty cheater! Leave this house! I will call the authorities on you!"

Tobio dropped the pillow and looked at Atsumu with his slightly narrowed eyes. He was mad, sad and just

wanted to be with his angel again

"You ruined everything for me, for us!"

"Me? You were the one that decided to cheat ON VALENTINES DAY! WHAT KIND OF 

SICK PERSON DOES THAT?"

"It was a mistake! I was going to apologize, I know it was wrong but I just didn't feel like myself at that time..."

"Some mistakes can't be forgiven, hope you've learned your lesson. Now move on and leave!"

Tobio shook his head furiously 

"No! I'm not leaving until I get to talk with Shoyo!"

"He's asleep, you should leave him alone...for the rest of your life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 or 3 more chapters! I'll promise I'll make them long!! Y'all I made this chapter at 2am on my mom's bed I-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY guys! I'm currently in class right now but whateva. Thank you for all of your comments! Also in this episode there's a bit of violence

Hinata could hear all the noise coming from the upstairs, still , he ignored it. He wanted to stand up and try to stop the fight but his legs seemed to give up on him.

He wanted to apologize to Tobio even though he didn't really do anything wrong. He just wanted him back. He wanted him to call him a Boke everyday. He still wanted to play volleyball with him. He wanted him to toss for him. He didn't want to lose Tobio, atleast not yet.

His eyes widened and that's when it hit him

"I can still save our friendship"

Hinata tried standing up but he fell down to the floor instead. He was fatigued, all he wanted to do is rest. But not yet. He crawled, dragging his legs through the wooden floor. He stopped and stared at the staircase.

"How am I going to-"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard a loud thump coming from the upstairs. He backed away from the staircase knowing there was something bad happening.

"Tobio?!?" He yelled waiting for a response

Suddenly, he saw a dark haired male running towards him with a bleeding nose and a black eye. You could see his tears streaming down his cheeks as he called Hinata's name.

"Tobio..?"

"LISTEN, I'M SO SORRY FOR CHEATING ON YOU. I WASN'T MYSELF AT THAT TIME AND IF I COULD TAKE BACK WHAT I DID, TRUST ME I WOULD'VE DONE IT DAYS AGO. I STILL LOVE YOU, BOKE! I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU! I DON'T ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU, I MISS YOUR KISSES, YOUR HUGS, YOUR AFFECTION. I MISS TOSSING TO YOU... I MISS YOUr LOUD ANNOYING VOICE, I STILL WANT YOU NEXT TO ME WHEN I WAKE UP. I STILL WANT TO WAKE UP TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE TIGHT NEXT TO MY BODY AND I JUST..."

Tobio's cheeks were puffed and crimson, his eyes were squinted and tears were coming out of them.

"I don't wanna lose you...I love you..."

Tobio fell to his knees and started sobbing

Hinata looked at him, with his hands covering his mouth. His eyes were watery. He got moved closer to Tobio.

"I still...love you too"

Hinata pulled Tobio into a warm comforting hug, Tobio pulled Hinata closer closing the small gap between their bodies.

* * *

* * *

Loud stomping came from the stairs, a tall man with half blonde hair came down. His hands formed into fists and and angry expression on his face.

"Get away from him!" Atsumu said with rage

Tobio's hand gripped on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing it.

Atsumu went towards Tobio, he grabbed him by his shirt's collar and then raised his fist.

"Stay away from Shoyo."

Tobio shook his head slowly while trying to get away from his grip

"I'll make you stay away from him then."

Atsumu dropped Tobio to the floor. He then started walking towards the kitchen.

Hinata knew he was going to do something bad, he could tell. He crawled towards Tobio and tried standing up.

"We have to get out of here"

Tobio nodded and peeked over to where Atsumu was.

"Yes, we do"

Tobio stood up quickly and grabbed Hinata's arm, they both ran towards the door trying to exit the house. They

"T-Tobio, my legs-"

"It's okay, you can do it. We just have to get out of here"

Hinata nodded exhaustedly

* * *

* * *

Atsumu looked through the knife drawer, looking for a sharp one. Slicing his fingers while he was looking for a knife. He found one, it was sharp, shiny but it was full of his blood that streamed from his fingers.

He grabbed it and ran towards the door, chasing both of the male's

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

* * *

Hinata stopped running and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"I can't- I can't run anymore-

Tobio stopped aswell and picked Hinata up, he gave him a piggyback ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uwu sorry if this sucks and everything is happening way too fast.
> 
> should I make another chapter?


End file.
